


Wonderful Christmas Time

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya comes with Gendry to his father's holiday party, they have been tip-toeing around turning their friendship into something more, will a meddling sister and well placed mistletoe give them the push they need?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Christmas prompt from days-of-gendrya on Tumblr. This is not my best work as I rushed it, but hopefully you all enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Prompt: stuck under mistletoe

Arya looked around the grandly decorated foyer with surprise. Gendry had of course told her that his Father and step-mother were rich and liked to show it off, but she had never expected something like this. The nicest thing Gendry own was the tux he was currently wearing, and she was beginning to assume that he owned it exactly for occasions like this. When he had asked her to be his date to his family’s annual holiday party and told her to wear the fanciest dress she owned, he assumed she was joking. Now she was glad that she had actually done what he said, the red silk dress that Sansa had gifted her the last time they saw each other fit in perfectly with the other guests. She had grown up going to parties like this, her family threw one every year as well, but Gendry’s step-mother blew her own away.

The attendant took their coats and Gendry’s hand immediately landed on the small of her back as they moved around the giant tree in the center of the room. There were table lined up across the width of the tree holding the gift bags. The tree was easily 10 feet in diameter and Arya could see the top of the tree was only a foot off the top of the ceiling, which was at least 3 floors up. 

She turned to him, “I am suddenly regretting never asking you who your father is, or your stepmother, because I am sure this is her doing.”

He let out a nervous chuckled, “I just don’t like people judging me based on what they know about my father.”

She stopped him, “I would never do that.”

“I know, that is why you are here.” He promised her with a smile and she returned it.

“Good, but you better tell me before we meet them. I want to get my shock out now.”

He nodded, “My father is Robert Baratheon and his wife is Cersei Lannister.”

She felt her eyes widen for a moment before saying, “I’ve actually met Robert a few times.”

It was his turn to look surprised, “How?”

“He and my dad were best friends when they were teenagers. Robert came to Winterfell a few times when I was a kid. Doubt he will recognize me though.” She commented as they moved from the foyer to the ballroom, which was just as overdone as the foyer, “Sansa and Joffrey even dated for a while.”

“Weird to think our siblings dated, and that she dated the worst one.” He replied before swiping two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. 

Arya laughed as she took a glass, “She would agree. Is he going to be here?”

“Probably, I can never get that lucky.”

“Your luck could always change.” She said with a sly smirk, leaving him with a star stuck expression. She thought he was going to lean down and kiss her when a blond interrupted them.

“Gendry! I wasn’t sure if you were going to come.”

“I was told it was not optional. Myrcella, this is my friend Arya. Arya, my little sister Myrcella.” Gendry introduced.

“Just a friend?” She asked with a smirk before saying, “It is a pleasure to meet you Arya.”

Arya assumed she was probably a few years younger or so than herself, “You too Myrcella.”

“Where is Dad?” Gendry asked, his hand once again on the small of her back as the other held the glass.

Myrcella shrugged, “Last I saw him was by the bar.”

“And Cersei?”

“Mingling.” she said with a raised eyebrow before someone called her away.

Gendry sighed, “Let’s find Robert and get the introductions out of the way. Once we make a good enough appearance we can leave.”

Arya nodded, she knew that Gendry hated all forced social activities, he was much more of a homebody than she was sure most would suspect. She took a quick sip of champagne and allowed him to lead her through the den of people. 

She looked through the crowd, she was pretty sure she recognized a few from the social events she’d been forced into by her mother in the past, but none of them spared her a second glance. She did notice quite a few though look at Gendry like he was a piece of shit they just smelled. High society stuckups like that were why she avoided these kind of thing now and disappeared into Storm’s End once she turned 18. She laughed at that thought that her mechanic best friend, she hoped soon he could be more, would be the one to suck her back in.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “What is so funny?”

“I moved away from Winterfell to avoid these kind of things, and here you are, dragging me back in.” She said, put made sure the smile was firm on her face so he knew she wasn’t upset.

“I promise that I only have to do this one event every year.”

She nodded and she noticed that there was a large man directly in their path with a drink in one hand and the other was waving around wildly as he relayed a tale to a few men standing around him. He stopped mid sentence when his eyes landed on them, “Gendry my boy. You made it!”

Arya noticed that Gendry was fighting to keep his smile intact as Robert hugged him.

“And who is this?” Robert asked after the embrace ended.

She slipped under Gendry’s waiting arm as he introduced her, “Dad, this my friend, Arya. Arya, my father Robert Baratheon.”

She wondered why he didn’t say her last name but she extended her hand for him to shake, “Pleasure to meet you sir.”

“You are lovely, way too good for this one.” Robert joked as she shook her hand, “How long has this been going on for?”

“We’re just friends.” Gendry replied. 

Robert nodded, “Sure you are.” He said and looked her over, “You seem familiar.”

She smiled, “We have met before, but it was a long time ago.”

Gendry tightened his grip on her a bit and smiled at her as he shook his head.

Robert just stared at her for a few moments before saying, “You’re Ned’s daughter? The youngest one?”

“That is me.” She replied, her eyes moving to the older blonde who moved to stand beside Robert.

“I spoke with last week, he didn’t mention it.” Robert replied as he smiled at the woman, “Cersei, this is Ned Stark’s daughter Arya, she is Gendry’s girlfriend.”

“Oh, I didn’t even know Gendry had a girlfriend.” 

Gendry gave her a stiff smile, “ I don’t, we are just friends.”

Cersei didn’t respond, she simply turned to Robert, “It is time for your speech.”

Robert nodded, “Hope to see you both later.”

Arya was shocked to see him drown the glass in his hand and grab a glass of champagne before heading off to a little stage at the other end of the room.

Cersei spoke once Robert was out of earshot, “Can’t believe you would bring her here, after what her sister did to Joffrey.”

Arya spun on Cersei, “What  _ she _ did to  _ him _ ?”

Gendry’s arm tightened around Arya’s waist, “I honestly don’t give one shit about Joffrey’s opinion on the matter, or yours. Come on Arry, let’s go find some better company.”

“I can see where Joffrey gets his lovely personality from.” She commented as Gendry led her away.

He pulled her into a little outcove, “How about we ditch this place and go home?”

“I like that idea.” She with a nod of her head.

“Gen, you are under the mistletoe, you have to kiss her.” Myrcella’s voice came from nearby.

Both them turned to look at the young woman, standing with a few of her friends, as she pointed above them.

Gendry looked up and smiled, “I guess if I have to.”   
“I swear to the gods, one day….” She started to say and then his lips were on her’s, and she regretted every day that they hadn’t been doing this. To busy dancing around their obvious attraction to each other. She melted into his arms before they were pulled back into the moment by clapping and giggling. 

They both smiled at each other before turning to their audience and Gendry said, “Happy now?”

His sister nodded, “Very.” Before they group wandered off.

Arya grabbed his hand, “Come on, let’s go home.”

* * *

Arya woke the next morning to a few dozen notifications on her phone from members of her family and Instagram notifications. She opened the link Sansa had sent to their sibling group chat, with the comment of ‘Arya has not been telling us everything’.

The link opened up to an Instagram post from Myrcella with a picture of her and Gendry kissing under the mistletoe and the caption, “Big brother found love.” Both her and Gendry were tagged, and she knew this was her fault for convincing him to get one in the first place to promote his metal work. 

“What is funny?” He asked, and she hadn’t even realized she had started laughing.

She held up the phone for him to see, “Your sister outed us to the world.”

He squinted at the screen before shrugging, “Was bound to happen.”

She put the phone away and curled up into his waiting arms, “Yeah, it was.” She closed her eyes and knew that this was where she was always supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't be afraid to share your thoughts, I love knowing them!


End file.
